1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus for editing a plurality of moving images and a method for controlling the image editing apparatus, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a plurality of different types of systems for video signals. For example, the systems include a standard format for each of an analog television (TV) broadcasting developed by a national television system committee (NTSC) and a phase alternation by line (PAL), and a format for film movies.
In such formats, the frame rates are different from each other, and thus a type of video signal is converted into another type of video signal with a different frame rate available by an output device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-324453).
On the other hand, in recent years, output devices such as a personal computer (PC) can deal with moving images in a plurality of formats, unlike the conventional television sets that can deal with only a video signal of a specified format. Further, the PC can download the moving image data in various types of formats from a world wide web (WEB) server via the Internet.
When a device capable of dealing with the moving images in the plurality of formats combines a plurality of moving images each in a different format to newly create one moving image, a user has to select which frame rate is to be adopted from among a plurality of frame rates, thereby imposing more work on the user. Further, for a user who is not familiar with operating the device, the user has difficulty in determining which frame rate is appropriate, and therefore may select erroneously. As a result, sometimes a smooth moving image cannot be obtained.